1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to high-energy explosive or propellant compositions, and is particularly directed to energetic formulations having reduced sensitivity to detonation and improved mass impetus.
2. Description of Related Art
High-energy explosives and propellants are generally formulated utilizing a high-energy binder and oxidizer, together with suitable plasticizers. In prior formulations, high-energetic oxidizers such as cyclotetramethylenetetranitramine (HMX) have been utilized. However, such conventional oxidizers when utilized in explosives and solid propellants have detrimentally increased sensitivity to detonation.